Always
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: its valentines and Sam is ready to tell Jack how she feels but is beaten to the punch. Alert Spoiler Warning for threads!


_**ALWAYS**_

_By Lilly _

Copyrighted on February 12, 2005

This day was going to be special I knew it when I woke up in the morning and found roses waiting for me in the kitchen.

Valentine's Day and I had gotten roses from the man I loved. I smiled I loved him and still hadn't made a move to let him know what I felt for him. Was I worried that he didn't feel the same. Was I afraid of being rejected? I shook my head, he had to feel something for me or he wouldn't have left this surprise for me in my kitchen.

They were pink.

He had remembered that I liked pink roses. They were beautiful a dozen long stem roses on my kitchen table with a card in his writing. He must have sneaked in during the night. I blushed did he see me in my tank and undies? He was a gentleman he still hadn't given me a kiss so I was sure he didn't come to tuck me in either.

I knew they were from him, three people had a key to my house and he was one of them. Pete had a key but he had sent it with the rest of my stuff that I had left at his home.

It had been a month since my father passed away, since I called off the wedding to Pete and had broken his heart. He said he knew from the beginning that he could never truly have me. He knew before I did that what I really wanted was not him, but someone else that I had buried my feelings deep inside of me afraid to let them out, afraid what the consequence would be if we ever let our feelings for one another come to light.

Jack was my constant. I just had to turn around and he would always be there. Always that is what he told me when I thanked him for being there for me. He told me to come here and he pulled me closer to him his arm around me and me holding his hand my lifeline.

He would never know how much he meant to me he would never know the love I held for him.

I smelled the roses and decided it was time to let him know that I wanted more.

The trip to his cabin was the best time I had ever had. I felt free. I was myself not someone trying to please everyone else. I could be me with him and he still loved me.

My father was right I was not going to let rules stand in my way. They should not keep us apart. I would tell him today.

I opened the card and it said one word always.

I knew it was the right thing to do. I got dressed and headed for the SGC. I turned on my car and there was a package on the passenger side seat. I opened the case and it was a CD with his writing with the word always on the disc.

I popped it into my player and it was all love songs. I smiled and hurried to the base I needed to tell him what was in my heart.

We had connected at the cabin we talked for hours, like we never had before. It was like we knew the barriers between us were gone. I was finally getting to know the real Jack O'Neill and it made me love him even more.

I needed to see him but was told he was in a meeting most of the morning I was disappointed but understood. I would see him later. I made it to the locker room and I opened the door to discover a red pouch with my name on it. Inside were Hershey kisses.

I smiled and opened the card. It said kisses for Sam always.

I took the pouch and went to my lab. I opened it and on my work table was a box of sweethearts and another card.

I opened the card and it said he hoped I loved the roses, enjoyed the music and loved the kisses he showered over me the last gift is in the box. I looked at the sweetheart box of candy. They were my favorites little candy hearts with sayings on them. I opened the box and the first heart said always. I smiled and pulled out another one this one said always also I took a handful and looked at them and gasped.

Every other heart said always and the other said marry me. I spilled the box of candies onto my desk and something shiny landed in the middle of my desk.

It was a ring surrounded by the hearts that said Marry Me.

"Well Sam, Will you?"

I turned around to see him at the door in civilian clothing. He walked towards me and picked up the ring and got on one knee.

"I love you Sam, you know this I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. I promise to love you and care for you, always."

I was speechless and came down on my knees cupped his face and said yes. He pulled me into a kiss and when we came up for air I whispered "I love you" and asked "Will we be this happy for the days to come?"

He smiled and said, "Always".


End file.
